Bedridden In Suite 2330
by Dean'sGal1979
Summary: Zack wakes up with a fever and it develops into the flu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I've just wanted to say that I have added a few words here and there in the story because I was bored and I think that some of the chapters are a little short. I'm sorry about the extremely short first chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write for the first chapter so if you want to you can think of it as in introduction to the actual story like those annoying little 3-6 pages at the beginning of a book that my father keeps persuading me to read. The prologue is it? Anyway If you see extra words here and there its because I was bored and could think of nothing else to do with my life. By the way I'm posting this on August 29, 2009 just in case you were wondering when this Authors note was posted. OK i'll shut up now and you can read the story. **

Bed ridden in Suite 2330

Chapter 1

On an early summer morning the alarm blared into 13-year-old Zackary Martin's ear, telling him it was time to get up, but no surprise that he didn't hear it because he was a heavy sleeper. His identical twin Cody heard it and went over and turned the alarm off. Then he sat down on his brother's bed and shook him gently.

"Zack it's time to get up." Cody said.

All Cody got for a response was a groan. Cody shook his brother more roughly. Zack opened his eyes a smidge and looked at his brother, then he moaned. Cody was worried.

"Zack are you ok?" Cody asked. "Are you not feeling well dude?"

Zack groaned again and opened his eyes all the way. He just stared at his brother.

"I'm going to go and tell mom something. Get ready for the day, I'll be right back." Zack got out of bed and shuffled toward the bedroom door. Zack found his mom in the small kitchen fixing breakfast. Or at least trying to fix breakfast. She wasn't that great of a cook. Zack went over to her.

"Morning, Mom." Zack said.

"Morning, Zack." said Carrie.

She looked at her son. Then she noticed that he looked a little pale. She felt his forehead. It was hot.

"Zack, Honey, are you feeling alright?" Carrie asked her son.

"I don't know." Zack moaned. Carrie looked at her son with concern.

"Sit down on the couch, Sweetie, I'm going to go and get the thermometer so I can take your temperature."

Zack went over and sat down on the couch while his mother went into the bathroom for the thermometer. Carrie came back a few moments later with the digital thermometer in her hand. She put it in Zack's mouth and ordered him to keep it under his tongue. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and Carrie took it from Zack's mouth. Carrie's eyes widened as she read the reading on the thermometer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bed Ridden In Suite 2330

Chapter 2

Carrie read the reading on the thermometer. Her son's temperature was 103.

"103! Zack, how did you get so sick?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know," he moaned. Carrie looked at Zack with concern.

"Let's get you back to bed alright, Sweetie." Carrie helped her son off the couch and back to his room. The door was closed so Zack knocked on the door because he knew Cody would probably be getting dressed and didn't want his mother to see his brother non decent.

"Cody are you decent?" Zack called through the door.

"What do you mean 'decent'?" Cody called back, confused.

"Are you dressed?"

"Oh, yeah I am. Why?" Cody asked.

"I'm with mom and we're coming in." Zack walked into his room followed by his mother.

"What's going on?" Cody asked his brother. "Are you alright?"

"No." Said Zack.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked his brother.

"I have a fever of 103." Zack moaned. "I feel horrible."

Cody looked at his brother with concern, while his mother helped Zack towards bed.

"Here Honey, lie down ." Carrie told her son. Zack laid down on the pillow and sighed with relief. Carrie tucked him in then sat down on the edge of the bed, looked at him and smiled gently.

"Feel good to lie down in bed?" She asked.

"Yes." Zack moaned.

"Would you like some toast or anything?" Carrie asked Zack.

"Can I have some juice?" Zack asked.

"Sure, Zack. I'll go get some for you. What kind do you want?" Carrie asked.

"Apple." said Zack

"I'll get the juice, Mom. You go to rehearsals." Cody told his mom.

"OK. Are going to take care of your brother today?" Carrie asked the younger twin.

"Yes I am." Cody said. "I'm not going anywhere this summer without him. It's not fun in the summertime without Zachary Martin to fool around with." Cody looked at his brother, who was smiling weakly.

"Thanks Cody." Zack said.

"No problem Zack. I'll go get your juice. Mom, shouldn't you be in the lounge right now?" Cody asked.

"Oh right. I should go or I'll be late." Carrie said realizing what time it was. "If you need anything just call me alright boys. Be good. I'll call later to check on Zack. Love you."

"Love you." Said the boys in unison. Carrie walked out the door to go to rehearsals and Cody went to the refrigerator to get the juice. A few moments later Cody went back into their room and found Zack's eyes closed.

"Zack are you awake?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Zack said. Cody helped him sit up and handed him the juice.

"Here's your juice Zack." Cody said gently.

"Thanks Cody." Zack took the glass from his brother and gratefully took a sip. Cody sat down on his brother's bed and watched him drink his juice. Once Zack was finished he put the glass on the bedside table and yawned.

"You want to go back to sleep don't you, Zack?" Cody asked his brother. Zack nodded. Cody helped him to lie back down onto his pillows.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything alright, Zack." Cody told his brother as he tucked him into bed.

"Thanks Cody." Zack said. He rolled over. Closing his eyes had never felt so good. Zack felt so awful that he fell asleep almost at once. Cody looked down at his sleeping brother with loving concern.

"I love you Zack. I hope you feel better soon." Cody whispered to his sleeping brother. Then he left the room, placed a video game in the system, turned the volume off so he wouldn't disturb his brother, and started to play. Little did he know that his brother was going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Bed Ridden In Suite 2330

Chapter 3

A few hours later Zack woke up feeling worse. He needed to tell Cody. He tried calling him but he could barely hear his own voice because his throat was sore so he doubted Cody heard it. He through the covers off of himself and stood up. He fell right back down on the bed again as a wave of dizziness overpowered him. He got up again, this time more slowly, and was able to keep his balance. Zack went to the bedroom door and found his brother playing a video game. He supposed Cody had turned the volume off because no sound was coming from the television. He went over and sat next to his brother on the couch. Cody noticed at once who was sitting next to him. He pressed the games pause button.

"Hey, Zack. What are you doing out of bed?" Cody asked. As soon as he heard his brother's response, he knew he had gotten worse. He could barley hear his brother's voice, and he was right next to him.

"I tried to call you bud as sood as I tried to call your dabe I dew you wouldn't hear be because I could barley hear by owd voice, so I got out of bed to cobe out here so you could hear be." Zack croaked. He leaned against the back of the couch and moaned. Cody looked at his brother with his eyes filled with concern.

"Would you like something to drink, Zack? Maybe it'll help your throat." Cody asked. Zack nodded. Cody got up and went to the fridge to get juice. A few moments later Cody went back to the couch and handed Zack his juice. Zack took it and drank gratefully.

"Danks Cody." Zack whispered. He coughed.

"Zack did you get worse while you were sleeping?" Cody asked.

"I dink so. I feel worse thad before. By head hurts, I have a sore throat, I have a cough, I have a stuffy dose, I'b getting the chills. I just feel awful." Zack said hoarsely. He sneezed.

"Bless you, Zack." Cody said.

"Danks Cody." Zack sniffed. He sounded stuffed up.

"Zack it's almost lunch time, would you like me to make you some soup?" Cody asked. Zack coughed a few times before answering.

"Yes please." Zack whispered. He sniffed. Cody went into the bathroom and got a fresh box of tissues and opened them for his brother. He also grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom. Cody went into the bedroom and put the trashcan and the box of tissues beside Zack's bed. Cody went into the small kitchen to make soup. While he waited for the water to boil, he looked over at Zack. His brother had fallen asleep. Cody smiled and without waking Zack he gently laid his brother down on the couch and covered him with a soft blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Bedridden in Suite 2330

Chapter 4

A half an hour later Cody went over to the couch and shook his brother gently.

"Zack, wake up." Cody said gently. Zack opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Hey bro. How d'you feel?" Cody asked. Zack sniffed and pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch.

"Sick." Zack whispered. Cody felt his forehead.

"I'm going to take your temperature again Zack." Cody said. He got the thermometer from the coffee table and put it under his brother's tongue. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and Cody took it from Zack's mouth.

"103.2" Cody said. Zack moaned.

"I made your soup. Do you think you can sit at the table, Zack?" Cody asked his brother. Zack sniffed and nodded. Cody helped him over to the table and sat him down. He put the bowl of soup he had prepared in front of Zack. Zack picked up his spoon and began to eat.

"dis is so good, Cody." Zack complemented his brother's cooking. "Way better thad Mom's." Zack paused and sneezed. He sniffed, and continued eating. When he was finished with two bowls of soup he told his brother his was finished.

"You cad put dat in the fridge. We cad heat it up later and I cad have it for by dinder." Zack suggested weakly.

"Good idea Zack." Cody said. He put the soup in the fridge and went back to his brother.

"Let's get you back to bed alright, Zack?" Cody said. Zack coughed a few times then nodded. Cody helped his brother up and took him back to his room and to bed. Cody sat his brother down on the edge of the bed and Zack took a couple of tissues and started to blow his nose. After he finished, he threw the tissues away and started coughing again. Cody rubbed his back hoping to calm his brother down. It worked and soon Zack's coughs subsided. Cody helped Zack lie down onto his pillow.

"D'you need anything?" Cody asked. Zack sneezed.

"Could you set up the vaporizer id here?" Zack asked hoarsely. Cody nodded and tucked his brother into bed.

"Sure Zack. I'll go get it. You just rest right here OK?" Cody said as he pulled the covers over his brother. Zack nodded and sniffed. He felt awful and just knowing that Cody was somewhere in the suite made him feel safe and comforted. Cody left the room and came back with the vaporizer. He put it next to his brother's bed and went into the bathroom for a cup of water to fill up the vaporizer. He turned it on and steam came out. Zack smiled weakly.

"Danks Cody." Zack croaked. Cody smiled gently at his brother.

"No problem, Zack. Now move over a little bit. I want to lie down with you." Cody said.

"I dond't want you to get sick, Cody." Zack moaned. He sat up again and blew his nose. When he was done he laid back down on the pillow.

"I don't care. You comfort me when I'm sick. Now's my chance to comfort you because the only time you get sick is during the school year, and I always have to go to school and do homework at that time. Now I have free time on my hands. I have nothing to do and no where to be." Cody said to his brother. Zack looked at his brother. Cody sounded like he was serious. Zack moved over and Cody got into his pajamas and got into bed with his brother. He put his arms around Zack. Within minutes both were fast asleep.

When Carrie came back to the suite 30 minutes later she went into the boys' bedroom and saw the adorable sight with Cody's arms around Zack. She went and kissed each one on the forehead and then left the room leaving them to take their nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Bedridden in Suite 2330

Chapter 5

When Cody woke up an hour later, he looked at Zack and saw he was still sleeping. He slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake his brother. He went into the other room and saw his mother reading a book on the couch. He went over to his mother and sat down.

"Hi, Mom." Cody said. Carrie looked up from her book and saw her son looking at her. She put down her book.

"Hi, Honey." Carrie said. "Is your brother still sleeping?" Cody was just about to say that his brother was indeed still sleeping when the door to the twins bedroom opened again and Zack came out into the livingroom.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Cody." It sounded like it hurt for Zack to talk. He went over to the couch and sat down in between his mom and Cody and put his head on Carrie's shoulder. Carrie put an arm around her oldest son and kissed him on top of the head.

"Hey, Zackie." Carrie said. "How d'you feel?" Zack sneezed twice before answering.

"Awful." Zack whispered. He turned his head and looked at Cody. "How long have you beed awake?" Zack asked his brother.

"Only a few minutes. Did I wake you up while I was getting out of bed, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack nodded.

"I'm sorry Zack. I should have just stayed with you until you woke up." Cody apologized.

"It's ok Cody. I was probably going to wake up sood after you did adyway." Zack coughed a few times. "By throat hurts so buch." Zack moaned.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack coughed again. Carrie rubbed his back.

"Yes please." Zack croaked. He curled into his mother and sniffed, then he sneezed again. Cody went into the bedroom and got the box of tissues and the trash can. He handed a few tissues to his brother, who thanked him and he put the trash can by the couch. Zack blew his nose and threw the tissues away. Carrie put her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead again. Cody went into the kitchen to make his brother's tea. When the tea was finished and had cooled down a little, Cody handed the mug to Zack. Zack sniffed. He was so stuffed up. Zack slowly took a sip of tea.

"Dis feels so good dowd by throat. Danks Cody." Zack said hoarsely.

"No problem Zack." Cody smiled gently at his brother. Zack took another sip of his tea and sneezed.

"Bless you honey." Carrie said. She gave her son a couple of tissues and Zack blew his nose once again while she held his tea for him. When he was done blowing his nose Carrie gave the tea back to him.

"Zack would you like me to set up my bed and you can get under the covers and watch a movie?" Carrie asked. Zack nodded.

"Sure. Cody will you watch a bovie with be?" Zack asked. He coughed and took another sip of his tea. Cody smiled.

"Of course Zack. Do you want to pick one out while Mom sets up the pull out bed?" Cody asked. Zack nodded and slowly got up. He put his tea on the table and went to pick out a movie.

"Don't worry Cody we won't watch adything scary. I dink if I watch sobething scary I bight get stressed oud and feel worse. We'll watch sobething that's fud to watch." He picked out a movie that he knew both of them would enjoy and put it in. He turned around to see Cody already in the bed and his tea on the side table of the couch-bed. Zack grabbed the remote and lay down. He pressed play and the movie started. Zack sipped his tea. About half-way through the movie, Cody pulled Zack closer and put his arms around him. Zack turned his head and looked at his brother.

"If you're tired Zack you can close your eyes and go to sleep. When I'm not feeling well and watch T.V. I always fall asleep whether I want to or not." Cody said.

"I dow." Zack sniffed. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest them for a few seconds, but as soon as his eyes closed he fell asleep. Cody noticed that Zack was asleep and turned the T.V. off. He brought his brother closer and was soon asleep himself.

At 4:30 the boys woke up at the same time.

"Hey guys." Carrie said as she came into the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your show todight?" Zack asked weakly.

"I am ready for my show tonight." Carrie told him. Zack looked at her. She was indeed dressed for her show. Zack then burst into a coughing fit.

"Mom, I cad't stop coughing." Zack choked out. Carrie went and got a glass of water and gave it to Zack. Zack managed to stop coughing long enough to take a few sips of water. He coughed once more and then the coughing subsided. His mom looked at him with concern.

"Honey, I think we may have to take you to the doctors tomorrow." Carrie told Zack. Zack nodded and sneezed.

"Ok." Zack said. He turned towards Cody. "Cad I have sobe soup?" Zack whispered. Cody nodded and got up and took the soup out of the fridge. He heated it up and put it on a tray. He got a glass of orange juice and put that on the tray also. He put the tray across his sick brother's knees.

"Danks Cody." Zack said.

"Don't mention it Zack." Cody said. Carrie picked up the phone and called the doctors office. She set up and appointment for the next day at 11:00AM, then she went to her show. Zack finished his soup and watched more T.V. with his brother. A few hours later both boys went to bed. Carrie tucked them both in when she got home.

"Good night Cody." Carrie said. "I love you."

Carrie moved to Zack's bed. Zack was sitting up and blowing his nose in bed. After that he laid down and his mother kissed him good night.

"Good night Zackie. I hope you feel better in the morning. I love you." Carrie said with her eyes filled with concern.

"Good dight Mom. I love you too." Zack moaned. Zack closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. Carrie left the room for her own bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own suite life. Please review this is my first fan fiction ever.**

Bedridden In Suite 2330

Chapter 6

The next morning the boys woke up at 9:00am. After breakfast they both went to get dressed. Zack didn't want to but they were going to the doctors because he had gotten worse in a matter of hours of waking up with a fever the day before. At quarter of 11 Carrie, Cody and Zack left the suite and got into the car and went to the doctors office. The three of them sat down in the waiting room and waited. Zack leaned against the back of his chair.

"Are you ok Zack?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'b fide." Zack said. One of the nurses came into the waiting room and read from a clipboard.

"Zack Martin." The nurse called out. Cody, Zack, and Carrie got to their feet and followed the nurse into an examining room. "The doctor will be right with you." Said the nurse as the boys settled themselves into chairs. She left the room. Carrie went over to Zack and felt his forehead.

"Honey you're burning up." Carrie said alarmed. Zack sniffed and sneezed.

"I dow. I feel awful." Zack moaned. Carrie kissed him on the forehead. The door opened and their doctor came in.

"Hi guys." Dr. Willis said. All three Martins greeted him. "Alright, which one of you is Zack. I can't tell the difference between you two and that's a good thing and a bad thing. Good because you're not here too much except on rare occasions. Bad because I don't want to examine the wrong twin." The Martins laughed. They loved Dr. Willis. Zack stood up.

"I'b Zack." Zack said. He got up on the examining table. Dr. Willis went over and stood beside him.

"Alright. What brings you here, Zack?" The doctor asked. Zack sneezed once before telling the doctor what was wrong with him.

"I woke up yesterday with a high fever. Mom took by temperature, tucked be back into bed and told be to go back to sleep. A few hours later I woke up frob by dap with a sore throat, a headache, a stuffy dose, the chills, add a really bad cough." Zack said. Dr. Willis reached for the thermometer.

"Open up. Keep this under your tongue." The thermometer beeped after a minute. Dr. Willis looked at it.

"103.4" He said. He put the thermometer away and got a device for looking into the ear. He looked in both of Zack's ears.

"No ear infection." Said Dr. Willis. He got out a tongue depressor.

"Say aaaahhhh" The doctor ordered. Zack did as he was told and Dr. Willis looked into his throat.

"You're throat's all red." Said Dr. Willis. He took his stethoscope from around his neck and put the ends into his own ears. He put the knob onto Zack's chest.

"Take deep breaths Zack." Said the doctor. Zack did as he was told.

"Now cover your mouth and cough as loud as you can." Said Dr. Willis. Zack covered his mouth and coughed as loudly as he could. The doctor was shocked that Zack's cough was so bad.

"Wow. That's a pretty bad cough Zack." Said Dr. Willis. Zack moaned and nodded

"I dow. I feel horrible." Zack whispered hoarsely. Dr. Willis got a cup from the cabinet and filled it half way with water. He went back to Zack and handed him the water.

"Here drink this it'll help." Dr. Willis said. Zack took the cup and drank from it.

"Dank you, Dr. Willis." Zack whispered. He coughed again, which made his headache get worse.

"By headache's getting worse." Zack moaned.

"You have the flu Zack. Along with a pretty horrible cold. No antibiotic can help. You're just going to have to let the sickness run it's course. I recommend bed-rest and fluids alright. You should be back on your feet in a week or so." Said Dr. Willis. Carrie talked with the doctor for a few more minutes and then the three of them left the office. Once they were in the car Carrie turned around in her seat to face Zack.

"When we get back to the Tipton we'll go right upstairs to the suite and you can get right into your pajamas. Cody will you help him into his pajamas?" Carrie asked the younger twin.

"Sure Mom." Cody said.

"Thanks Cody. You can get into your pajamas too if you want." She said.

"Thanks Mom. I think I will." Cody said. Carrie smiled and turned her attention back to Zack who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"When you're in your pajamas you can lie down in bed and get some rest alright, Sweetie?" Carrie said. Zack nodded. Carrie smiled gently at Zack and stroked his cheek as best she could from her position.

"Let's go home." Carrie said. She started the engine and they were off. Zack leaned against Cody's shoulder and closed his eyes to take a little 'cat nap'. Cody smiled at his brother and wished they had a blanket in the car. When Carrie parked the car in the Tipton Hotel's parking lot, Cody got his mother's attention.

"Mom, look at us." Cody whispered. Carrie did and when she saw Zack leaning on Cody's shoulder fast asleep with Cody's arms around him she smiled gently.

"I wish I had a camera." Carrie whispered. "Wake him up Cody. I don't want to wake him up but I don't want Esteban to carry him up to the suite." Cody sighed and shook his brother gently.

"Zack wake up." Cody said. Zack moaned and looked at his brother.

"Hey sleepy head." said Cody. "How d'you feel?"

"I..." The rest of Zack's sentence was drowned by a sneeze. "... feel horrible. Are we hobe yet?" Zack asked.

"We're home sweetie. And I asked the doctor before we left if you're contagious and he said that you're not contagious anymore. No one can catch the flu from you." said Carrie. Zack smiled.

"Good. I don't want Cody or adyone else to get sick." Zack whispered. Cody looked at him.

"Why? Afraid that you might have to take care of me?" Cody asked jokingly.

"Do. I just didn't want to be blabed for giving sobeode ad illdess. Plus I don't want Bister Bosbey yelling at us that I'b getting the guests sick."Zack said weakly.

"Point taken." Cody said. Carrie and Cody helped Zack up to the suite. Cody took him into their room and sat his brother down on the bed while he got into his pajamas. After he was dressed he helped Zack into his pajamas. When Zack was in his pajamas he sat on the edge of his bed and blew his nose. When he was done he threw the tissues out and moaned. Carrie came in with a tray with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea on it. She lay it across Zack's knees and kissed him on the forehead.

"Eat up sweetie, then you can rest." Zack ate and when he was finished his mom came in and took it away. Cody helped his brother lie down and tucked him into bed. He kissed his brother on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Zack. I hope you feel better." Cody said. Zack smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Cody turned to leave.

"Cody." Cody stopped and turned to face Zack.

"Yeah, Zack." Cody said.

"Lie dowd with be." Zack said. Cody smiled, and got into Zack's bed with him. He pulled his brother closer. Zack relaxed against him.

"I love you Zack." Cody said.

"I love you too Cody." Zack whispered. They both closed their eyes and were instantly asleep.

**There it is Chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bedridden In Suite 2330

Chapter 7

When Zack woke up the next morning he found Cody sitting on the edge of his bed watching him sleep. He smiled weakly at his brother.

"Morning Zack. How're you feeling?" Cody asked. Zack moaned and coughed.

"Bording Codester. I cad barely breathe because by dose is so stuffed up. Could you pass be a couple of tissues?" Cody nodded. Zack sat up and Cody handed him the tissues. Zack blew his nose as hard as he could. When he was done he leaned against his pillows and moaned.

"I'm going to tell mom that you're awake. Alright Zack." Cody said. Zack nodded and coughed again. Cody left the room and came back followed by Carrie. She sat down on the edge of the bed and moved Zack's hair out of his eyes.

"Morning Zack. How d'you feel?" Carrie asked. Zack sniffed and blew his nose again.

"I feel the sabe as I did yesterday." Zack whispered. "I don't feel better and I don't feel worse. I just feel the sabe." Zack sneezed. Carrie smiled gently.

"I'm going bring you some breakfast in bed alright Zack." Cody said. "Would you like me to turn the vaporizer on so you can breathe easier?" Zack nodded. Cody refilled the vaporizer and turned it on. Zack sighed in relief.

"Danks Cody, you're the best. Whed I feel better we'll spend the whole day together and we'll go out for lunch and didder just the two of us, by treat. Alright." Zack said. He sneezed.

"I'll look forward to that Zack. Right now I think you should get some rest alright." Cody said. Zack smiled weakly and nodded. Carrie smiled at Zack and kissed him on the forehead. Cody left the room to go make his brother some toast and Carrie stayed with Zack for a minute. She smiled gently.

"Did you really mean that you would spend the whole day with your brother when you were feeling better?" Carrie asked Zack. Zack nodded.

"Of course I bent it. Cody is doing so buch for be right dow add I want to dank hib for all he's dode so I'b going to dank hib by spending the day with just hib. Doe friends allowed and doe moms sorry." Zack sneezed. Carrie kissed him on the forehead.

"I think you are a very sweet brother to want to spend the day with him as a thank you for all he's done for you. I'm not offended at all that you don't want me there. You guys deserve to spend the day together once you get better." Carrie smiled gently and brushed Zack's hair off of his forehead again. Zack sneezed.

"Bless you Zack." Carrie said. She got a couple tissues from the box and handed them to her son. "Here blow your nose." Zack blew his nose.

"Danks Mom." Zack sniffed. Carrie smiled gently.

"I'm going to take your temperature before your brother comes in with your breakfast, alright sweetie." Carrie told her son. Zack nodded and Carrie got the thermometer and put it under Zack's tongue. The thermometer beeped after a minute and Carrie took the thermometer out and read the reading on the thermometer.

"103.4. Your temperature is the same as yesterday at the doctors." Carrie said. Zack coughed.

"I feel awful." Zack moaned. Cody came in with a tray with toast and tea on top of it. He set it across Zack's knees.

"Here's your breakfast Zack." Cody said. He helped Zack to sit up.

"Danks Cody." Zack whispered. His voice was raspy because of all the coughing he'd been doing the last couple of days. Plus his throat was still sore. Zack ate his toast and drank his tea. After he was done the tray was taken away and he lay back down. Cody came back in afterwards and smiled gently at Zack.

"Cody." Zack moaned.

"Yeah Zack." Cody said.

"Dank you so buch for taking care of be." Zack croaked. Cody smiled. He was still in his pajamas so he got into bed with Zack.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to help you feel better. I love you so much. I want you to feel better so we can go on our little outing you told me about. I'm not rushing you." He said as he saw the look in Zack's eyes that he was going to start accusing him of forcing him to get better faster. "But I just want you to feel better so you're not bedridden in suite 2330 for the whole of summer vacation." Zack smiled and leaned against his brother. Cody held his brother close and smiled at him.

"I love you Cody." Zack sniffed. He sneezed. Cody got him a couple tissues and Zack blew his nose. Then he settled down against his brother again and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams Zackie. I love you too." Cody whispered. He kissed his brother on the forehead and was soon asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Anything except Dr. Willis from chapter 6 and the story.**

Bedridden In Suite 2330

Chapter 8

_**Two days after the outing promise**_

When Zack woke up two days after the outing promise that he had made to Cody, he found he was feeling a bit better. He was still weak, he still had a cough, a stuffy nose, chills, a sore throat, a headache, and the fever, but he thought that the fever had cooled down a little. He got out of bed and weakly made his way to the bedroom door. He found his brother and mother at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Cody and Carrie looked up as he came closer.

"Bording Mom. Bording Cody." Zack whispered hoarsely. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Zack." Said Carrie.

"Morning Zackster." Said Cody. He felt his brothers forehead and thought that his brother's fever might have lessened a little.

"Zack, I'm going to take your temperature. I think your fever has gone down a little. Are you feeling any better this morning?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged. Cody went into the bathroom and came back a moment later with the digital thermometer in his hand. He placed it under his brother's tongue and waited next to his brother. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and Cody took the thermometer out of Zack's mouth. Cody smiled a little when he saw the reading.

"103.1." Cody told his brother. Zack managed a weak smile. Cody leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Would you like anything for breakfast, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack sniffed and nodded.

"Can I have sobe toast add tea?" Zack asked. He rubbed his throat. Cody went into the kitchen and got him a glass of juice.

"Sure Zack. I'll make you your breakfast. In the meantime why don't you drink this, maybe it'll sooth your throat a little bit." Cody said. He handed his brother the juice. Zack took it and took a sip.

"Danks Cody." Zack moaned and put his head on the kitchen table. "I feel awful." Zack moaned with a slight cough. Carrie went over to her oldest son and rubbed his back. Cody went into the kitchen to make Zack his breakfast. Zack sneezed.

"Bless you Zackie." Carrie said.

"Danks Mom." Zack whispered. He finished his juice and put his head back onto the table. Carrie looked at her son and kissed him on the cheek. She looked over to the pull out bed which was still set up.

"Cody when you're done with Zack's breakfast put it on a tray. I'm going to let him rest in my bed. He doesn't look too comfortable sitting at the kitchen table." Carrie said. Zack sniffed.

"Seriously." Zack whispered hoarsely. Carrie nodded. "Danks Mom."

"No problem, Honey. You don't look comfortable sitting there. You look like you would much rather be lying down in a bed than sitting in a chair at the kitchen table." Carrie said. Zack's weak smile turned into a cough. "Still got that cough huh, Sweetie?" Carrie asked gently.

"Yeah." Zack moaned. "Sorry I kept you guys up the past few dights with by coughing." Zack croaked. He coughed a few times. Carrie rubbed his back and kissed him on the head.

"It's alright Zack. We didn't mind, did we Cody?" She said.

"No we didn't mind. You're sick Zack we understand that you're not feeling well and you have an awful cough we understand that you can't help coughing during the night." Cody smiled at him gently. Zack smiled weakly. He coughed again and began to get dizzy.

"Mom, can I lie dowd? I'b getting dizzy." Zack moaned. Carrie nodded and helped zack to his feet. She helped him over to the pull out and laid him down on the pillow. She checked her watch.

"I'd better go or I'll be late for rehearsals. Rest up sweetie, alright?" Carrie told Zack. Zack nodded, then moaned and clutched his head as it pounded worse than ever as a result. Carrie turned to Cody. "I'll be back around four OK, Cody." Carrie said.

"Alright. I love you. See you this afternoon." Cody said. Carrie left. Cody got a tray, put Zack's breakfast on it, and took it over to his brother.

"Here's your breakfast Zack." Cody said. He lay the tray across Zack's knees.

"Danks Cody. You're the best." Said Zack. He coughed and took a sip of tea, and a bite of his toast. After Zack finished his breakfast Cody took the tray away and put the mug and plate in the dishwasher. Then he went over to Zack.

"How d'you feel Zack?" Cody asked his brother. Zack coughed again.

"I feel awful. Evend though by fever is dowd I'b still pretty sick." Cody smiled gently at his brother and kissed him on the forehead. Zack started to shiver. Cody noticed.

"You getting the chills again Zackie?" Cody asked. Zack nodded. Cody smiled and pulled the covers over his brother. "There. D'you need anything else?" Cody asked.

"Can you lie dowd with be Cody? I want you to be here with be." Zack said. Cody smiled and got into bed with Zack. He pulled him close. Zack sneezed. Cody passed him a few tissues.

"Here Zack, blow your nose." Zack did and was able to breathe a little better. He cuddled into his brother and went to sleep. Cody smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I hope you feel better Zackie, I love you." Cody said. He closed his eyes and was also asleep within seconds.

* * *

Zack woke up a couple hours later to find his brother in the kitchen putting soup and another mug of tea on a tray. Cody turned around and saw that his brother was awake.

"Hey, buddy. How d'you feel." Cody asked. Zack sat up in bed as Cody set the tray across Zack's knees.

"A little better." Zack whispered hoarsely. He picked up the spoon and started eating. When he was done Cody took the tray away and got back into bed with Zack.

"Cody." Zack said.

"Yeah, Zack." Cody answered.

"Could you get be adother box of tissues? This ones albost empty." Zack sniffed. He still sounded stuffed up.

"Sure Zack." Cody said. He went and got his brother another box of tissues while Zack took the remaining two tissues in the box and blew his nose. Cody replaced the box with a full one, got back into bed with his brother then they watched tv for a few hours. Zack fell asleep while watching. Cody turned the tv off and then went back to sleep with his arms around his brother.

* * *

When the boys woke up again they found Carrie standing over them with a tray. She set it in front of Zack, then she turned around and picked up another tray which she set in front of Cody. She kissed each one on the forehead.

"Hey guys." Said Carrie. "How was your day?"

"Relaxing." Said the boys in unison.

"Good." Carrie put her hand on Zack's forehead. "How d'you feel, Sweetie? Any better?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah. By headache has dulled a good deal and I dink by fever's gone dowd a little more." Zack said. "I'b still stuffed up, by cough is still going strong, by throat's still really sore, and I'b still pretty weak but at least I'b feeling a little better." Zack sniffed. He picked up his glass of juice and took a sip.

"Everyone has been wondering why they haven't seen you two around the hotel the past five days. I didn't tell them anything though." Carrie said.

"Good." Zack said. He and Cody finished their dinner.

"Can I go to bed for the dight." Zack asked. Carrie nodded.

"Let's just take your temperature alright, Zack. Cody would you get the thermometer?" Carrie asked the younger twin. Cody nodded and went to get it. He came back and handed it to Carrie who put it under Zack's tongue. About a minute later the thermometer beeped and Cody removed it from Zack's mouth.

"102.5. You're getting better Zack." Cody said. Zack smiled weakly. "Let's go to bed Zack. Would you like the vaporizer on tonight so you can breathe better?" Cody asked.

"Yes please." Zack croaked. Cody went to set up the vaporizer and turned it on. Then he went into the living area of the suite. He kissed his mom good night and Zack did the same.

* * *

Cody helped him up and to the room they shared together. Zack coughed in the doorway and then Cody helped him to bed. Cody had brought the tissues with him and gave a couple to Zack who blew his nose. Cody helped him lie down and tucked him into bed.

"Good night Zack." Cody said.

"Good dight Cody." Zack whispered hoarsely. "Cody."

"Yeah" Cody said.

"Don't forget about our day together as sood as I'b better. I'b dot going back on dat." Zack said. Cody smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Can't wait Zack. Get some rest so that can happen." Cody said. Zack nodded and was asleep within seconds. Cody was asleep not long after that.

**There's chapter eight. I think it might be the longest chapter I have ever written. Read and review and I'll see what I can do about an update. Finals are coming up for me so I might not update till friday or saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody. If I did this story would probably have been an episode of the Suite life of Zack and Cody. **

Bedridden in Suite 2330

Chapter 9

Zack woke up the following morning feeling better. His headache was gone and he felt that his fever had gone down more. He got out of bed and went to the bedroom door. He went into the living room area of the suite to find Carrie and Cody eating breakfast.

"Hey Mom. Hey Cody." said Zack hoarsely. Carrie and Cody looked at him and smiled.

"Hey sweetie. How d'you feel this morning?" Carrie asked Zack. Zack sat down on the couch. He sniffed.

"I feel better. By headache's gone and I dink by fever is finally od its way out. Other dan dat I dink I'b pretty buch the sabe as yesterday." Zack said. Cody smiled, went over to Zack and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Zack. Let's take your temperature alright." Cody said. Zack nodded and Cody got the thermometer from the coffee table. He put it under Zack's tongue. When the thermometer beeped, Cody took it from Zack's mouth and read the display.

"98.6. Zack your temperature is normal." Cody said. Zack smiled.

"Even though It's dormbal I dink I should stay id bed for a couple bore days because by throat still hurts, I still have the cough, I still have a really bad cold, and just because by temperature is dormbal dow doesn't bean It can't rise againd id a few hours." Zack said. He still sounded pretty stuffed up. Carrie nodded.

"Zack's got a point, Cody." Carrie said. Cody looked at her.

"I know that. I completely agree with Zack that he should stay in bed a couple more days. I didn't say anything against that. All I said was that his temperature was normal. I completely agree that just because the temperature is normal now doesn't mean that it couldn't be 100.1 at noon time today." Cody said. He smiled at Zack and hugged him again. Carrie left for rehearsals.

"Would you like some toast, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack nodded and Cody made his breakfast. After breakfast Zack got up and yawned. Cody noticed the yawn and went over to his brother.

"You want to go back to bed Zack? That was a pretty big yawn." said Cody. To Cody's surprise, Zack shook his head.

"Why not?" Cody asked his brother. He couldn't believe that his brother had just said no to going back to bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get all this sweat off by body." Zack said. Cody nodded.

"Okay Zack. I'll set up Mom's pull out bed so we can watch TV after your shower." Cody said. Zack nodded and went into his room for his robe and a clean pair of underwear. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While the water was heating up he grabbed a towel and washcloth and undressed. Then he took the washcloth with him into the shower. After his shower he dried off, put on his underwear and robe, and dried his hair. When he was done he cleaned up the bathroom and went into his room. He took off his robe and put on some clean pajamas. He went back into the living room. Cody was waiting for him. Zack laid down on the pull out. Cody got the thermometer and sat down on the bed beside Zack.

"I just want to take your temperature again because you were in a hot shower and I don't know if that effected your temperature or not. D'you feel any different from before you took a shower?" Cody said. Zack coughed and shook his head. Cody put the thermometer under his tongue. The thermometer beeped after a few minutes. Cody took the thermometer out of Zack's mouth.

"Your temperature is still normal." Cody said smiling gently at his brother who smiled back. Zack reached over and took a couple of tissues from the tissue box and blew his nose.

"That cold just doesn't want to leave you alone does it Zack?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head.

"Do it doesn't. Its driving be crazy dat dis cold won't leave be alode. I dink dis is by sixth or seventh box of tissues since I got sick." Zack moaned. He sneezed.

"Bless you Zack." Cody said. "D'you want to watch a movie?" Zack nodded and picked one out. Cody put it in and they watched the movie. About halfway through the movie Zack fell asleep. Cody turned the movie off, got out of the bed, tucked Zack in and went into his room to get a book to read.

Around lunch time Cody made Zack some soup and put it on a tray with a mug of tea. He went over to Zack and woke him up gently. Zack coughed.

"Hey Zack. I made your lunch." Cody said setting the tray on Zack's knees. Zack smiled and coughed again.

"Danks Cody." Zack whispered hoarsely. After his lunch Zack fell asleep again. He woke up a few hours later to see Cody lying beside him reading a book. Zack smiled weakly.

"Hey, Codes." Zack said. Cody looked down at his brother and saw he was awake. He put his book down and put an arm around his brother.

"Hey, Zack. How d'you feel?" Cody asked. Zack sniffed.

"I feel better. By throat doesn't hurt so buch adybore, and I don't dink I'b as stuffed up as earlier today." Zack said. He blew his nose again.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're feeling better Zack." Cody smiled. Just then Carrie came home from rehearsals.

"Hey guys." Carrie said. She kissed them each on top of the head. She looked at Zack and stroked his cheek.

"How d'you feel sweetie?" Carrie asked. "Any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better." Zack said. It was true. He wasn't as stuffed up, his headache was gone, his fever was gone, and his cough had gotten less and less harsh throughout the day.

"I think onde bore day of resting in bed and I'll be fide. Today's Thursday right?" Zack asked them.

"Yes today is Thursday." Carrie said smiling. Zack smiled.

"Cody, do you have adything planned for Saturday frob after breakfast to the tibe you go to bed?" Zack asked his brother. Cody shook his head.

"No. Why?" Cody asked. Zack grinned.

"You do dow." Zack said. Cody looked confused. What was his brother talking about?

"What do you mean, Zack?" Cody asked.

"We are going to spend the whole day together on Saturday. Node of our friends are cobing with us, do girls are cobing with us. Eved Mom isn't allowed to joid us. Just you and be Buddy." Zack said. He pulled his brother toward him and hugged him. Cody was speechless. Then his face broke into a grin. He hugged his brother back.

"I can't wait Zack. Lets have some dinner." After dinner Zack watched some tv with his brother and then went to bed for the night.

**Sorry about the lame ending for the chapter. By the way I'm thinking about a kidnapping story for the next suite life fanfic since theres only one or two more chapters left. Check out my poll because I want you guys to choose who gets kidnapped. It's going to take place around Christmas time. I know its wierd to have a christmas fanfic written in august but thats how i am. anyway read and review.**


	10. AN

**Authors note: Hey everyone. I'm still trying to figure out what Zack and Cody should do on their outing in chapter ten so thats why i have not updated in a while. Does anyone have any ideas of what Zack and Cody can do. I have a pretty good idea of what to write in chapter ten but i want to hear from you guys and what you think they shoud do. Send me a private message with any ideas thanks you guys.**

**Sprousefan1**


	11. Another AN

Bedridden in Suite 2330

Another AN

**Hey. I can't think of anything to add to the end of this story so I think its just going to have to end there and you can make up your own ending to the story and what Zack and Cody do on their outing sorry. Look out for my next suite life fanfic remember to vote on who gets kidnapped. I haven't gotten many votes so far see you in the next story.**

**Sprousefan1**


End file.
